Wherever You May Take Me (Incomplete)
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: A Grace Helbig fanfiction. Still incomplete but NOT A HARTBIG EVEN THOUGH I SHIP IT! This is what I have so far in the story, and if you want me to continue, let me know! I really enjoy writing this kind of fic! Set in a guys POV, which I dont usually do, but anyways :D Hope you enjoy! (Note this is about thirteen chapters in one, soo yaa...) PLZ READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YA! :D


Wherever It May Take You

**Chapter One:**

I held a tight grip on the steering wheel, as I drove the glossy car back into the dealership, putting the car into park and turning off the engine. I broke into a large grin, and turned to Chester, who was reclined in the passenger seat to the left, sharing an equally amazed smile as he ran his finger along the leather seat enviously, before unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing his dark brown hair out of his face.

"Dude!" Chester grinned, his voice echoing loudly. "That was awesome! Please tell me you're getting this baby!"

I laughed. "Naturally. It's a beauty! New city, new house, new car!" I gave Chester a quick high-five, before getting out of the car and gaping at it. The new 2014 Mustang GT. An astounding bright red, with a striking black stripe down the middle.

Chester put his hand around my shoulder. "Welcome to Los Angeles my friend. Shall we go inside?" I nodded. "We shall."

Walking into the dealership, I came face-to-face with the owner. He was a tall man who looked to be in his mid-forty's, and he had short curly brown hair, and bright green eyes. "How did you like the car?" He asked, smiling at me. I grinned, "Thought it was fantastic, the car is certainly one I will enjoy using if I am to purchase it. How much?""

"Well the standing price is $37,899, but I think I can bring it down to $35,000. Plus I can throw in twelve months of warranty if you get into an accident, unless you are under the influence of alcohol."

I nodded. I can do 35,000. "Alright sir. You have a deal. When can I get the car?"

The owner smiled and fixed the front of his suit. "Well let me get your personal information, and you may be able to have it in twenty minutes."

After a lot of signing papers, I handed my ID to the owner, who I found out to be named Mr. Andrews. He held the card up, and read aloud. "Jason Hunter. 28 years old. Born and raised in Detroit Michigan, is that all correct?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, handing back my ID. "Credit card?" I handed him my American Express, and he swiped it. "Congratulations Mr. Hunter. Here are your keys." He placed the keys on the table and I glanced excitedly at Chester, who was finding it difficult to stand still.

"Thanks Mr. Andrews. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Mr. Andrews smiled, waving as we walked out of the dealership. "You as well sir. Good luck with your new home, and welcome to Los Angeles!"

Walking over to my new car, I saw my licence plate had already been changed. Laughing aloud, I happily raced over to my new car, jumping in and instantly reclining the seat. Chester jumped into the side, and gave and excited "Whoop Whoop!" and we both bucked into the car.

"Jason! You're now a citizen of Los Angeles! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"" Chester laughed punching me on the shoulder as I started the car. The purr of the engine made me shiver in excitement. "What Chester?" I looked at him. What is he rambling on about now?

"You're here! With me! And we can finally record, and you can make your Youtube channel HUGE!" I sighed. "You're right. But I miss Detroit, and will Gus even like it here in LA? I mean, you know he hates the heat sometimes."

Chester looked at me sympathetically. "I know. I understand buddy. Detroit was you're home. But at least you still have Gus with you. That dog would do anything to stay by your side.

I stared out the window for a moment. Stupid fire. It ruined my life. But I know you don't understand. Let me give you a little bit of a backstory of what happened.

About three months ago, I was visiting my parents in the outskirts of Detroit. My Dad was the head police officer, and he trained dogs to be loyal to authorities. He gave me my German Sheppard Gus three years ago, on my twenty fifth birthday. Dad makes sure every dog can understand certain English words. He spent a lot of time teaching me how to teach Gus new things, and I swear that dog is like a mastermind now. He does whatever I say, and is incredibly loyal.

Anyway, so the night I came to visit, my Dad was working late. My mom had made me dinner, and we were talking for a while when Dad walked in. He didn't look a lot like me, having dark hair and a pointed face but I had his strong stocky features, his muscles, and his height, with both of us being 6' 3". "_Laura, have you seen my… Oh! Jason! How are you son?" I smiled at him. "Great Dad, how are you?" My father always called me son. It was a thing we both liked. "I'm good. How's Gus?" I laughed. "He's getting the hang of 'sick em'' I got him to chase a racoon off my backyard yesterday."_

_My Dad grinned, his eyes, a bright blue which I had inherited, sparkled. "Wonderful. What are you cooking Laura? It smells great." My mother, Laura, had given me most of my looks. I had her dirty blond hair, and her rounder face, as well as the normal sized nose. "Honey Garlic Chicken Rick. Jason requested it." _

_I shrugged and kissed my mother's cheek. "It's my favourite." Being an only child had turned me into quite the mama's boy, but I don't care. Just because I'm tough doesn't mean I'm weak. _

Later that evening, my whole life changed. When I said good-bye to my parents, I got in my old car. _After driving back to my apartment, and opening the door, I saw Gus was waiting for me. "Hey buddy." I said smiling, and patting him on the head. "Sorry I'm so late." Gus just barked lowly, obviously showing irritation. "You know, sometimes your too much like a human Gus."_

_As I walked upstairs, I sat down at my computer, pulling up twitter. Might as well get a video up. I got my camera and turned it on. "Hey guys! Jason here, and I'm back with another vlog!" I began, making my voice get high on the word 'vlog'. "I am here on twitter, and I will be taking up some comments!" _

I went on like this for a while, and soon I had a video edited and uploaded to my channel, XJasonWinsX. I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard my Iphone go off. I looked at the number, reading 'Detroit Police'. Confused I answered it.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello. Is this Jason Hunter?" the voice on the other end said. "Yes sir." I replied. I heard a sigh on the other end. "Jason its Paul Wendell." The second in command at the police station. "I have some terrible news for you." I felt my heart quicken. "What's wrong?" _

"_Jason. There was a fire. Your parents were killed."_

So after that day, my life stared to revolve around Youtube. I began doing other things besides vloging. I began to game on the PC and XBOX, I began to make music, and I started to get into contact with other 'Tuber's. My subscriber count grew to 700,000. That's how I met Chester See. He encouraged me to move to LA, so two months ago, I bought a house in LA, and began packing.

"Jason?" Chester said worriedly. I snapped out of my daydream and looked at my friend. "Sorry man. Let's go. I need to get Gus out of the pound, and the U-Haul is probably already there." Chester grinned and patted the dashboard of my new car. "Well let's see how fast this baby can go."

**Chapter Two:**

After picking up an ecstatic Gus, the dog leaped into the passenger seat, and sat beside Chester. Chester beamed at the dog and flashed a grin at me. "Step on it Jay." I chuckled and began driving again, heading towards my new house.

"So Chester, tell me about the neighbourhood." I began, getting on the highway. "Well actually I know someone who lives in the area actually." I glanced at him questionably. "Really? Who?" "Another Youtuber." Chester replied. "Her name is Grace, she's about our age, and is really cool."

I nodded, racking my brain for famous Youtuber's named Grace. "Grace Helbig? From ItsGrace?" Chester nodded. "That's her." I smiled. "Awesome. I can't wait to meet her." I pulled off the highway and went down a few more side roads. "Almost there!" I beamed, patting Gus on the head with one hand.

As I turned down the crescent my new house was on, Chester frowned. "Hey Jason? What's your address?" I looked at him, confused. "543 Blackcherry crescent." Chester looked at me in shock, then laughed so hard he needed to grab the door to support himself. I looked at my friend baffled. "What's so funny?"

Chester chortled, "Grace is your new neighbour buddy. Poor Grace." I looked at him in mock outraged. "What's so bad about having me as a neighbour?" Chester snickered, and I came to a stop at my new house. The U-Haul was already there, unloading boxes, and I grinned. "Hey Gus look! Our new house!" Gus barked excitedly and ran out as Chester opened his door.

The house was two stories tall, with a one car garage, and had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The front yard had a small garden on the left, which contained a large rose bush. That was my mother's favourite flower. Red Rose. Looking closely, I saw that there was only one red flower in the whole bush, the others were white. That flower was special. I would keep it alive.

The backyard was rather large, and had a swimming pool with three large rocks you could jump off and into the pool. Next to the pool, a large patio, and to my delight, a small bar next to that. That would be fun for parties.

The kitchen was relatively small, but I didn't mind. I don't cook very well. There was a dining room near the kitchen, with a large glass table, and when I walked upstairs, there was two empty bedrooms on either side of me. I saw an office straight ahead with my guitar, keyboard and computer gear already set up. I grinned, and walked into the office, seeing the walls were a clear white, and there was a window in front of my computer.

Seeing my camera above my computer, I smiled and sat down into my leather chair, letting everything that was happening to me soak in. I heard a rumble outside, and glanced out the window, seeing the U-Haul drive away, with Chester waving, and Gus sniffing the boxes. Looking down at my clothes, I realized how hot it was outside, and knowing jeans and a hoodie won't do.

I walk into the master bedroom which had light blue walls. Seeing my king bed already there, with my closet, which had a few sets of clothes. I picked up a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. After putting the clothes on, I grabbed a black belt, and my black Detroit Tigers snap-back.

I walked into the master bathroom, which had a glass shower, and two sinks, with a large mirror above them. Looking at my reflection, I smiled wistfully, and fixed the snap-back on my head.

A few minutes later, I was outside with Chester and Gus. I began moving boxes, bringing them inside. After just fifteen minutes I was sweating. "Damn Chester. How do you guys do it here in LA? I'm dying here!" I exclaimed, panting.

Chester just laughed. "Take off your shirt then man. Here in LA that's perfectly normal." I looked at him. "But what if someone walks by? That won't leave a great first impression." That was true. I wasn't ashamed of my body. Over the years, inspired by my father's work, I had always kept myself in good shape. I worked out on a daily basis, and had, after a long time, finally been able to get myself a six-pack. Still, I just felt like that wouldn't leave the best impression.

Chester shrugged. "Suit yourself then. But it's May here in LA and I'm not going to die of heat." With that, he shrugged his grey t-shirt off, so he was only wearing his black jeans.

A few hours later, I cracked. "God damn it." I shrugged my shirt off, and threw it next to Chester's. "I knew you would eventually." Chester laughed. I glared at him. "Shut up."

After we worked for about four hours, we decided to take a break. Most of the boxes were unloaded, we just had to move my car into the garage, and put together most of the furniture.

I sighed, and grabbed my garden hose, turning it on and spraying the top of my body and face with water. Shaking it off, I threw my t-shirt back on. Gus ran to me and whimpered, and I held the hose out, letting him drink from it.

Chester walked over to me, a proud expression on his face. I nodded at him. "Thanks for all the help Chester" He grinned. "No problem. Might as well help out a new friend." Bumping my fist with his, I turned off the hose.

"So Gus, do you like our new home?" I said to my dog, patting him on the head.

Gus barked, wagging his tail. Chester laughed. "That dog is a human! I'm telling you!"

As we sat there laughing, I heard a car down the road. Looking curiously, I saw a silver ford Fiesta drive down the street, and pull over into the driveway next to mine. Chester got up smiling. "Come on Jason! That's Grace!'

Feeling excitement wash through me, I got up and followed Chester. "Gus, follow, but stay still ok? No jumping."

The dog barked, and followed Chester and I to the car, where I saw three girls get out. "Hey! Grace! Hannah! Mamrie!" Chester called, causing one of them, a shorter girl with dark blond hair turn, and her face changing from confusion to surprise. "Chester?" she called. One of the other girls, a red-head, turned at the sound of his name. "Chester? Where?" She smiled when she saw him. "Oh Hey Chester! Who's this?" she asked, turning to me. I smiled, and held out my hand. "I'm Jason Hunter. A Youtuber from Detroit. That's my dog, Gus." As the red-head shook my hand, she nodded. "Cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Mamrie Hart. That's Hannah Hart," she continued, turning to point at the dark blond girl. I nodded to her, and held out my hand. She shook it and smiled. "Grace is in the car, she should be out in a minute."

"I'm here Hannah." I heard a voice say to my left. Turning to the voice, I felt my jaw drop slightly, and my heart begin to pound.

Standing beside the silver Ford was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was considerably tall, with a skinny frame, and had long blond hair that was curled slightly around her head. Her eyes were a stunning light brown, and they sparkled as she gave me a friendly smile, she was wearing a plaid black and red checkered long sleeve shirt, and black leggings with simple black and white sneakers.

"Hey! I'm Grace! It's nice to meet you!" Snapping back into reality, I smiled. "Jason Hunter. I just moved here from Detroit. Chester says I'm your new neighbour?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah guess so. Is that your dog?"

I looked behind me at Gus, who had been just sitting there behind me. "Oh yeah! This is Gus, he's mine."

"Awwww!" Hannah squealed, "He's cute, is he friendly?"

Chester laughed. "Only when Jason says it's ok."

Mamrie looked at me confused. "What does he mean?"

"Gus is a police dog." I said smiling. "My Dad was a chief in Detroit. He gave me Gus three years ago, for my twenty fifth birthday. I taught him how to stay put and a few other things as well."

Chester snorted. "A few? That dog knows more tricks then I know facts!"

The five of us laughed. "Can we see?" Grace asked, her voice rising curiously.

I nodded to her. "Sure. Gus!" Gus looked at me, wagging his tail, and barking. I grinned at him. "Go get your ball." As Gus ran into the garage, he brought back his blue ball, and dropped it in front of me. "Good boy." I said. "Ready? Up!" As Gus got onto his hind paws, I placed the ball onto his nose. "Balance Gus!" Gus began to walk around on his hind paws with the ball on his nose. "Gus, bring it back." Gus snatched the ball of his nose and dropped it at my feet. "Good boy."

Grace looked impressed. "Wow that was cool. I wish Goose could do that." I scratched the back of my neck embarrassed. "Really it was my Dad that taught Goose everything. I just helped. Oh yeah, uhh I should keep Gus aware that you three are friendly. Just in case…"

Hannah laughed. "Ok."

I turned to my dog petting him. "Gus. Grace," I said pointing to Grace, "Hannah," I pointed at Hannah now, "and Mamrie." I pointed at the final girl, "DON'T attack them. Ok?" Gus barked and dipped his head.

"Wow." Mamrie said, shocked. "That dog is like a human!"

Grace glanced at me, smiling slightly. "Do you and Chester want to come inside for a while? Gus can come to if you would like."

I looked at Chester who shrugged. "Sure. But Gus can stay behind. He needs a nap." Gus barked and nuzzled my hand before running into my garage.

"Come on in then." Grace said laughing.

**Chapter Three:**

The next few months were an utter blur. My channel was growing, and I was almost at one million now. I met so many other Youtuber's, such as Tyler Oakley, Shane Dawson, Sawyer Hartman, the Fine Bros, and so many other's. I still loved doing music, and gaming, and kept up working out every day.

Chester and I were still great friends, doing tons of videos together. Hannah and Mamrie were hilarious, and super fun to film with, and Grace… she was amazing. So funny and awesome, and I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach whenever I am around her.

We've become really good friends as well. We were almost like best friends. Whenever we have some free time we hang out. I have learned a lot about her as well. Despite the awkward shell she puts herself in sometimes, she's genuinely open to me. We sit on my patio, talking and making jokes, until the sun sets and it's time for her to go back to her house.

When August came around, Grace and I were sitting on the patio, watching the sunset over the houses, when Grace spoke up. "Hey you should throw a party." I turned to look at her, and saw she was grinning. "What?" I asked, looking at her confused, "What would we celebrate?"

She laughed. "Like a late 'congratulations on the move' party. Since you know, your house is finished.

That was true. I had finally emptied out all the boxes I had needed for the move, and the house was looking great with furniture now.

I smiled. "Hey that's a good idea Grace. The bar will finally have some use!" She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. "So how about this Saturday?"

I looked at her. "That's two days away."

"So?"

"Well will people even be able to come on that short of a notice?"

"They will if we ask them."

"We?"

"Yeah, 'WE' aren't we a team?"

"Well there's no 'I' in team, and there's no 'I' in Jason or Grace, so I guess we are a team."

"You're an idiot!"

"But you think I'm funny! So am I really?"

Grace laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart race. "I take it back. But were still having a party on Saturday."

I looked into her eyes, which were sparkling mischievously, and leaned in and grinned. "One condition" I whispered, close to her face.

She blushed at how close I was now, our faces only a few inches apart. "What's that?" her breath was warm on my face and I stared intently into Grace's light brown eyes. Noticing for the first time, the small flecks of hazel. They were truly stunning. The longer I waited there, staring into her eyes, the brighter her cheeks got.

I pulled away from her face. "I get to throw you into the pool." I laughed grinning at her.

She glared at me. "Fine asshole." I raised an eyebrow at her. Unable to keep the straight face, she broke into a grin.

"But there better be vodka."

With a few days of preparation, I began to work. The next day, I went to the store and bought some snacks and some alcohol-free drinks, and then headed over to the local Beer store and bought some other not so alcohol free stuff. I went home and began to prepare for the party itself. I cleaned up the backyard a little bit, and prepped the bar for usage. I had just finished cleaning the pool when my cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, its Tyler."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Grace told me you were throwing a party and needed some guests. I'm on it."

"Oh great! This is going to be a lot of fun. But max out at 50 people okay?"

"-laugh- Don't worry about it! It's just going to be Youtuber's in the LA area."

"Ok great! Thanks Tyler!"

"No problem! See you tomorrow! –Click-"

As I put the phone back into my pocket, I heard a whine beside me. Gus was sitting there, looking at me.

"Oh hey Gus. Listen, tomorrow there's going to be a party here, and there will be lots of drunk people. Will you do me a favor and be on the alert for people with weapons? If someone has a weapon, let me know ok?" It wasn't that I didn't trust the people Tyler would be inviting, but still, Dad always said better safe than sorry.

Gus barked, and wagged his tail. I nodded. "Good boy. Now head on inside, it's getting late-"

I was cut off as my phone began to vibrate. Checking it, I saw it was Grace sending me a text message. Blushing slightly, I checked it.

_Ready for tomorrow?_

Grinning, I typed a reply.

_Really excite actually. It's going to be great meeting all the LA Youtuber's_

_Well don't have too much fun! Remember party starts at four._

_I know! LOL_

_Hey BTW, your sweater fell into the pool._

Looking down confused, I glanced at the pool.

"Shit!" I growled, pulling out the sweater and hanging it on the towel rack. I felt my phone buzz again, and saw two words.

_You Idiot!_

_How did you know my sweater fell into the pool?_

_LOL… look up._

I looked up towards her house and saw her smiling through her window, waving at me. Laughing, I typed one quick message

_Alright well I'm going to go shower. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Bi Jay._

Blushing slightly at Grace's nickname for me, I responded back, my heart racing.

_See ya Gracie._

Seeing her look a little flustered, I couldn't help but smile my heart fluttering, and went inside.

Then I stopped in the doorway, my smile fading thinking about Grace, and how she was the only person I know who made me feel this way. My best friend.

For once I hated the feeling in my chest.

**Chapter Four:**

As soon as I shut the door, I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happen to be a pen, and threw it at the wall as hard as I could. The pen shattered into tiny pieces, and Gus barked in alarm.

Why!? Why does life have to be so fucking complicated!

What is this feeling I have in my chest every day! Why can't I just talk with my best friend, and not have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach!? Why is this happening?!

I dropped onto my knees and for the first time since 5th grade,

I cried.

I couldn't help it. I felt like a hormonal teenager again, with all these emotions running high. But even in high school, I never cried. Even when my parent's died, I didn't cry. But then again, I have never had this feeling for anyone before.

After a few minutes of sobbing, I heard a whimper from beside me. It was Gus, struggling to find out what was hurting me, and how he could defend me. But this was one fight he couldn't help me win.

Gus padded forward and pressed his nose into my hand. He looked at me and licked my face. "Thanks Gus. Don't worry. I'm OK. I just needed that after everything that's happened to me in the last little while.

Gus nuzzled my hand and nudged me. I laughed. "Yeah I know. Get up and keep moving."

I got up and started cleaning up the pen that shattered. Once I finished, I went up to my bathroom and showered, and put on some boxers and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face, and then suddenly felt exhausted. Climbing into my bed, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hey Jay! Watch your feet!" Grace laughed, as I fell face first into the river we were crossing. I grinned as I got up soaking wet, and climbed back onto the rocks. Grace held up her hand and I took it, getting to my feet._

"_Thanks Gracie." I replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. Grace blushed, and was about to speak, when out of nowhere, a wave appeared and knocked us both off our feet. Feeling myself get sucked under the water, I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. _

_Where's Grace! I looked around frantically, until I saw her, a distinctive tall body with blond hair struggling to swim. _

_No! I swam towards her in a fury of movements, and when I reached her, her eyes were filed with panic. _

_I wrapped my arms around her, and struggled to swim to the surface, to no avail. Suddenly I heard Grace shriek, and I turned only to see her leg caught, and being dragged away from my grasp by something I could not see._

_NO! NO GRACE! I reached for her hand, only to miss by millimetres, and I heard Grace scream, as she was dragged into the darkness._

I sat bolt upright, panting heavily, my eyes widened and I looked around frantically, only to slowly calm down as I realized it was just a dream. It had seemed so real though.

Glancing at the clock, it read 6:37, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the houses. I looked over on the floor to see Gus, sleeping soundly.

Calm down Jason. It was just a dream.

So why did it feel as though I lost something.

I closed my eyes, and replayed the dream a few times in my head. Grace was dragged into darkness.

I shivered at the thought. Grace was too perfect to die that way.

Then it clicked. The reason I feel the way I do around her. The reason I resent it. The reason I had that dream to begin with, and the reason I feel as though I can't be without her.

I am in love with Grace Helbig.

**Chapter Five:**

Getting up silently out of the bed without Gus waking, I opened my closet and pulled out some clothes. I grabbed a black Detroit Tigers jersey, a pair of blue jeans and some socks, and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

After brushing my teeth, and splashing my face with water, and putting the clothes on, I puffed out my dirty blond hair so it stuck upright in its usual fashion, then I threw my Detroit Tigers snapback over it.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I could see the dark lines under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had last night. Not suspicious at all Jason. My mind wandered to Grace, who was probably still sleeping peacefully in her bed. No dreams of me drowning for her.

Sighing openly to myself, I began to make my way downstairs, desperately trying to get my mind off that dream.

Grace's POV:

Jumping awake, gasping and panting, I looked around wildly. Realizing I was just dreaming, my breathing slowed down.

What the hell. This is the fourth time I dreamt about Jason. It's the same dream too. Jason and I are just hanging out, when something awful happens, and Jason gets dragged away, yelling my name.

I shiver openly. That's horrible. Nobody deserves that. Especially not Jason.

Over the last few months, Jason and I have really grown on each other. We hang out constantly, and you could almost say we were becoming best friends. Not replacing Hannah and Mamrie of course, but almost… expanding my heart. Not replacing, but growing instead.

What the fuck is happening to me.

Looking at the alarm clock, I saw it read 7:45. Sighing to myself, I thought about how Jason was probably still asleep. He didn't have to worry about these ever recurring dreams about him. Scowling to myself, I began to daydream about Jason. The way his dirty blond hair was ever so swept to the side, the way he talks to Gus, not an ordering voice but one laced with faith and pride, the way his startling electric blue eyes sparkle when he sees me through my window. The feeling I get in my stomach when I talk to him. Jason. My best friend.

My best friend.

I hate the way that sounds. Best friend. Why does it have to be so complicated! Why can't I just have a normal relationship with him?

Picking up my phone, I call the only number I know that can help me solve this problem.

_-Ring-_

"_Hello?"_

"_Mamrie! Is Hannah there too? I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Uhhh, yeah sure Grace, let me get Hannah."_

Unlike me to ask for help I know. But I know my friends won't judge me. Who knows, I might get some really good advice.

"_Grace?"_

"_Hannah! Hey. Is Mamrie still there? I need to ask both of you something."_

"_Uhh yeah ok. One sec… –Beep!- Ok! You're on speakerphone. _

"_How do you know you're in love with someone?"_

The line was silent for a few moments. I could practically see Mamrie and Hannah look at each other, with shocked expressions on their faces. (Hannah=H Mamrie=M Grace=G)

_M: Grace what's going on? What happened?_

_G: I… I had a dream…_

I hated how my voice broke at the end of the sentence it sounded like I was crying on the other end.

_H: Gracie what happened in the dream?_

My heart broke when she called me Gracie. Jason always calls me Gracie.

_G: The dream… he … he was ripped away… he was calling for me but I couldn't move! They took him._

_M: Who Grace? Who's 'him'?_

My heart was aching now. This was too much. But I have to finish.

_G: Jason. It was Jason they took._

There was silence on the other end. For a whole minute. I started to get confused. Why won't they talk to me?

_G: Guys? What's wrong?_

_M: Grace… What do you need to know?_

_G: What the dream means. What's happening to me?_

I was starting to panic now. Why won't they talk to me?

_H: Grace… don't you already know what the dream means_

_G: No…_

_M: Honey… the dream means you have feelings for Jason. You're in love with him._

I felt my heart stop, and slowly I began to put the missing pieces together. How had I not known before? It was so blandly obvious at this point. Without another word, I clicked the phone off, and placed it onto the table.

"I love Jason. I am in love with Jason Hunter."

**Chapter Six:**

I finished up the bowl of Apple Jacks, then after rinsing out my bowl, and putting it away, I began to get ready for the party. Anything to get my mind off her. Grabbing my leather jacket, I walked outside.

I set up the ipod docking station, connected to a large speaker, and I got all the food and drinks into separate bowls, and I put the drinks into the ice container. I wiped down the bar, and cleaned up the pool, before making my way to the front yard to move my car back into the garage.

On my way over to the car, I saw the rose bush. Seeing the small red rose made me smile. My mom may not be here with me, but at least I can remember her.

"What are you looking at?" a sweet voice asked from behind me.

Grace… turning around, I came face to face with the pretty blond. Her hair was straightened today, and she was wearing a long sleeved "Camp Takota" baseball t-shirt, and black leggings.

I smiled when I saw her, "Just the red rose. It's the only one in the whole garden. Red roses were my mother's favourite." Grace looked at me. "You never told me where your parents live." She said, looking a little confused.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Damn it. I thought she knew. "You don't have to tell me." Grace spoke quickly noticing my uncomfortable look.

I shook my head. "No, I can tell you. 6 months ago, when I still lived in Detroit, I got a phone call from the police station. I thought it was my Dad, so I answered it. It was his deputy." I looked down, feeling sadness engulf me. "My parents had been killed when their house caught on fire."

Grace gasped, then put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea." She looked at me, her face holding a look of sympathy, and moved in, embracing me in a small hug. I awkwardly placed my arms around her, knowing that if I didn't she might stop hugging me. Maybe one day this could be something more.

Her hair had the scent of flowers and her body was small compared to mine, but her embrace still took my breath away. After a few moments, she pulled away, her face a little pink, but her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"Do you want any help getting ready for the party?" She asked, her voice laced with an emotion I couldn't read.

I nodded. "Sure, thanks Grace. Just let me put my car in the garage."

Grace nodded. "Is Gus awake?"

I shook my head. "He needs rest, it's going to be a long night, poor guy isn't the biggest fan of parties."

"Like owner like dog." Grace teased, laughing.

"Hey!" I complained. "I'm not that boring!"

"Didn't say you were!" Grace replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

I grinned. "But you were thinking it."

"I have no answer to that." Grace responded playfully.

"That's it! Get over here!" I finished lunging at Grace while Grace laughed hysterically.

"Can't catch me!" Grace said snickering, as she ran into my backyard with me chasing her.

After a few minutes of chasing, Grace stopped, panting. "OK, ok you win." She said collapsing onto one of the patio chairs. I smirked at her, "But remember I still get to throw you into the pool later."

Grace groaned. Her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Fine."

I heard a horn from the front yard and jumped. "Shit! What time is it?" I pulled my phone and looked at the time. "It's only a quarter passed three, who is here already?" Heading to the front yard, I saw Chester's black dodge pull up into the driveway, and I grinned. "Grace! Chester, Hannah and Mamrie are here!"

"Awesome!" Grace responded, jogging towards me. "We can get this party started!" I laughed and walked over to the car. Chester was getting out of the driver's seat, and Mamrie out of the passenger's seat. Hannah came out last, shutting the door to the dodge, and grinning when she saw us.

"Hey guys!" she said, her voice excited. "This is going to be awesome!" I saw Mamrie walked towards Grace and give her a questioning look, and Grace nodded. I looked at her confused but she just muttered. "Not important right now." I shrugged and turned to Chester. "Hey man. How are you?" Chester grinned and gave me a fist bump. "Doing great Jason."

"Do you guys want to go to the backyard?" I asked them. "Gus will be excited to see you."

"Sure." Hannah said beaming.

The five of us walked into the backyard, and I let out Gus from the kitchen.

Gus instantly ran to Grace, and nuzzled her leg, then walked over to Hannah and licked her hand.

"Hey boy." I said to Gus. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Gus barked excited, and ran over to the pool, leaping down the steps, and paddling around.

Mamrie had already gotten to the drinks, and was pouring everyone a glass of Vodka Soda. Passing the glasses around, she began to speak. "Let's play a game!" she said beaming at us.

Chester looked up. "How about Truth or Dare, that's always a fun one."

Grace laughed. "Are we in elementary school?"

I grinned at her. "Let's give it a try. Sounds like fun."

"Me first!" Hannah shouted. Sitting down next to Chester. "Jason truth or dare."

I thought for a second. "Dare."

So for about twenty minutes, the five of us played Truth or Dare. After I took a shot of hot sauce, and Chester had to finish his drink in thirty seconds, Hannah asked Grace the end game question.

Hannah smiled. "OK, what's your biggest Pet Peeve about someone in this circle?"

"Easy." Grace responded. "How Jason can talk to dogs like there humans, or like he's one of them. Why can't I do that?"

I laughed. "Are you calling me a Dog?"

Grace grinned. "Maybe."

I got up smirking at her. "That's it. You're going to pay for that one."

Grace looked confused. "What?"

Walking over to her, I picked her up bridal style, and she screamed. "What are you doing?" Grace said laughing. I grinned. "Remember our deal?" Grace's face paled. "Oh no." I laughed. "Oh yes. Hannah can you do me a favor and take Grace's shoes and socks off?"

Hannah looked at me guarded. "What are you going to do to her?" I laughed. "You'll see." Chester grinned. "Do it Hannah, this is going to be hilarious. I know that look in Jason's eyes." Hannah laughed, "Ok." After Hannah took off the shoes and socks, Grace was left barefoot, and Mamrie was laughing, holding up her camera.

"Come on Grace!" I laughed. Grace squealed as I swung her over my back like a piggy-back ride. Sliding my shoes and leather jacket off, walked over to the pool diving board.

"Shit!" Grace spat, and I laughed. "It's a good thing you can swim."

I jumped into the pool with Grace, and I heard her scream. As soon as I hit the water, I felt Grace's grip on me loosen, and I spun around opening my eyes. Grace was swimming to the surface, smirking at me. Grinning at her, I broke to the surface, flipping my hair out of my face. Grace was already at the surface, soaking wet, and laughing.

Wow. She looks really beautiful right now. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I helped steady the both of us. She blushed slightly and smiled shyly at me. I beamed. "That wasn't so hard, now was it Gracie?" Grace laughed. "You're such a dick Jay."

Smirking at her I turned towards, Mamrie, Hannah and Chester, who were laughing there asses off on the patio. Shooting me a mischievous grin, Grace climbed up the ladder to the pool, and I followed her.

"Hey do you guys want a hug?" Grace sweetly asked as she approached the laughing trio.

The three of them paled. "No thanks!" Mamrie said quickly.

I grinned wickedly at her. "Too bad!"

Grace and I laughed as we chased the three of them around the backyard.

**Chapter Seven:**

By the time Grace and I had changed out of our wet clothes and into fresh ones, the party was in full swing. Zipping up my grey hoodie over a blue t-shirt and throwing on some fresh black jeans, I walked downstairs into the backyard.

Whoa. There was at least twenty five people, each of them holding a drink, and talking to each other. Seeing me open the door, a few people waved and called a quick "Hey!" or "Thanks for inviting us!"

I meet quite a few Youtubers, and made plans to converse with them later.

Walking over to Tyler, who was sitting with Grace, Hannah and Gus, I clapped him on the shoulder. "Great job Tyler! The party is in full swing!" Tyler laughed. "Of course, you left me in charge of invites."

"If you leave Tyler in charge, something like that was bound to happen." Grace said grinning. Turning to look at her I smiled. Grace had just thrown on jean shorts and a navy blue hoodie in place of her wet clothes, and thrown her hair in a side ponytail. Even when she wasn't trying she looked beautiful.

"Can I have your attention please?" Chester's voice sounded from the microphone I had set up. Turning around I saw him standing on the box the microphone came in, holding the microphone trying to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to my friend Jason's house warming party." Chester said smirking in my direction. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure he has something he wants to tell you all. Laughing I ran up to him and grabbed the microphone.

"Yeah, have fun! Thanks for coming, I'm excited to meet you all. Oh and if you don't like the music it's because Tyler created the playlist, so expect One Direction." Everyone burst into laughter and Tyler gave me a thumbs up.

When people cheered, I turned around and hit the play button on the docking station. Some band I never heard of began to play, so I decided to go talk to Grace.

Grace was sitting with Hannah and Gus, scratching the dog's ears. "Nice speech." She said laughing.

"Naturally." I replied, smiling, and feeling the butterflies in my stomach. Gus suddenly got up and sniffed, then growled lowly, and walked away. I cocked my head, confused. "Gus must have found a rabbit or something." I said, shrugging.

Grace grinned. "Well I'm going to go find Mamrie, I'll see you in a minute." I nodded "Kay."

As Grace walked away, Hannah's eyes turned to look at me. "So when are you going to tell her." She asked me.

I jumped back confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at her. You can't keep denying your feelings. You need to tell her how you feel about her." Hannah said solemnly, her mouth formed in a sad smile. I felt shame run through me. "I can't." I whispered. "Not yet. When the time is right." Hannah sighed. "You know as well as I do any time is good. How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" I snapped my head to look at her. "Did she tell you something?"

Just as Hannah was about to respond, Gus appeared, snarling at me and whining hurriedly. I looked at him. "What's wrong- Oh no." my voice ended in a whisper.

Hannah looked at me in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"We have an uninvited guest with a weapon." I whispered to her. "You need to keep your phone on video and be recording constantly ok? We need to try and get video footage of the man." Hannah nodded and pulled out her phone, pressing record. "Alright let's go-" I was cut off as I heard a feminine scream. My blood ran cold.

"Grace!" I whispered, "Gus! Where is this man?" Gus whined and ran off into the crowd of people, with Hannah and I following quickly.

People had begun to panic, and were running in all directions, but when I finally broke through the crowd, I gasped in horror.

Grace was pushed against the fence, there was blood everywhere, and a man was pointing a silver pistol at her head.

**Chapter Eight:**

My mind instantly went into wild mode. Protective mode. I felt anger rush all through my body, and my vision was clouded with red.

"Hannah keep the camera going. I'm going to save Grace."

Hannah looked at me. "Are you crazy?!"

I looked at her, angry. "I HAVE to save Grace! Gus come on!"

With my dog following me, I ran over to the man. I could hear him saying, "-or I'll kill you…" and I jumped into auto pilot. I leaped on his back, and kicked the gun out of his hands, where it landed into the pool. The man howled in alarm, yelling, "What the Fuck?!" before I jumped off his back and grabbed his collar.

"Staring at him, the red haze not quite gone, I snarled. "Nobody fucking touches Grace."

The man laughed. "Oh lookie here! Does 'wittle Gwacie have a big strong boyfriend to take care of hewr?"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" I roared, throwing him against the fence, making a few boards fall out. The man got up, "Fine, do you want to play that way? Game on." He lunged at me, and I dove to the left, but he just caught my shoulder and I heard it crack. "Shit!" I shouted. The man laughed and threw me against the fence, and I screamed as I felt blood pour out of a wound on my face.

I lashed out, and Gus appeared at my side, growling and snapping at the man's leg. "Get out of here puppy!" the man spat, kicking Gus hard and he let out a whimper. "No Gus!" I shouted, getting to my feet. "Protect Grace! I'll handle this!" The dog whimpered, and stood in front of Grace, who was staring at me in shock. Seeing her stand there, so vulnerable, I felt strength pour through me. Staring at the man, I shook my hair back.

"Aww how adorable." The man sneered. "Let's see how heroic you are when I'm through with you!" I felt anger pulse through me again, and I ran at the man, punching him hard in the jaw, and he howled in pain, before kicking me hard in the ribs. Angry now, I ran into him, knocking him off his feet, sending both of us rolling.

The pain in my shoulder was weighing me down, and I groaned in agony as it hit the harsh concrete. Getting to my feet, I looked over and saw the man smiling at me wickedly.

He stalked towards me, and I felt my heart sink. Struggling to look threatening, only to fall back om my knees. "I win." I saw the flash of silver, and then felt an agony I have never felt before straight through my ribs. I heard a harsh scream come from Grace,

"JASON! NO!"

My vision, was going foggy, and I fell to my knees. I looked up and saw the man laughing. He turned back to Grace, walking towards her maniacally. Gus stood in front of her, snarling at the man, but he just laughed and pushed the dog away, and I knew I had to do something.

Ignoring the pain I felt in my chest, I got to my feet, seeing the loose fence board, lying a few feet away. Picking it up, I began to walk towards the man, and as he laughed, I raised it above my head and brought it down on his head, as hard as I could. I heard a sickening crack, and I dropped the board. Grabbing the man by his collar. He was hanging over the edge of the pool, almost unconscious, and in the complete silence, I spoke.

"I said, Nobody Fucking Touches Grace."

I let out a ferocious kick in the middle of his chest and as his unconscious body fell into the pool, everything came rushing back to me. Looking down at my chest, I saw the handle of a short silver dagger sticking out from under my ribcage, I was panting now. I pulled the dagger out, and threw it against the fence. It fell to the floor with n echoing clang.

Looking around. Hannah was staring at me in shock her phone still recording the whole scene, Mamrie was openly crying, Tyler was rubbing his hand over his ribcage, and Chester had his hands over his mouth…

Then I turned to where Grace was standing, and looked at her. She had tears pouring down her face, shaking all over, and frozen in place. Gus was sitting next to her, whimpering.

I looked into Grace's eyes, feeling myself begin to lose consciousness. Looking at her, I smiled slightly, breathing heavily, I spoke a quick, "What an Asshole." and then I began to fall. Before I could hit the ground, Grace lunged forwards, and caught me, before falling to her knees, with me in her arms.

**Chapter Nine:**

I was in agony. My rib felt like it was going to explode, my shoulder was splayed at an awkward angle, and my face had blood pouring down it from when I had been thrown into the fence. My head throbbed, and my heart was beating unnaturally fast, and my breathing was irregular. I didn't even want to look at my rib, but I could tell it was bad, the knife had dug in my chest to far, and I knew unless I got medical treatment right away, I was dead.

I am dying.

It didn't seem like it though. Sure, I was in agony. But something inside me didn't want to die right now. I needed to finish something first, and I had a feeling I knew what.

Grace. I'm holding on for Grace.

Grace was a mess. Her neck and hands were covered in blood, hers or mine, I wasn't sure. There were tears pouring down her face, her eyes were dull, and she was shaking all over. I couldn't have her like this. It broke my heart.

"Grace." I rasped, "Grace listen to me please." Grace looked at me, and instinctively, I brushed her hair out of her face with one hand. "Don't worry Grace, it's going to be OK."

"Why did you do that for me?" Grace whispered, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. "You… saved my life. Why?"

I looked at Grace, remembering my dream. Grace wasn't the one being pulled away this time. This time… I saved her. But it meant I had to sacrifice myself instead. But that was OK. Grace could live.

"Because I couldn't have you hurt Gracie." I whispered. "I couldn't have you be dragged away from me. If it had been you who had been shot… or stabbed in my case… I never would have been able to live with myself, knowing I could have saved you."

I could hear a blare of a siren and I knew the police had come. They surprised me by sending over a paramedic, who instantly came over and examined me. "Sir, it's going to be fine. I'm going to hook you up to a life support system, but it's vital you don't move."

Grace grabbed my hand, and I smiled at her. "I wasn't finished." I said as I looked at the life support system they were dragging over. "If I am going to die-"

"You are NOT going to die!" Grace cut me off, beginning to cry again.

"Hey. Hey Grace don't cry." I said frowning, wiping her tears away with my hand.

I looked Grace straight in the eye. "Gracie. Please listen to me. The reason I tried to save you, was because of how I feel about you. Grace I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Grace… I love you."

Graces POV:

No. No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!

The man. The one with the gun and that stupid silver dagger. He's the reason this is happening. He's the reason Jason, the boy I love is dying in front of me.

And I can do nothing about it.

The wound is deep, still bleeding freely, and I can see nothing but red around his abdomen. His head has a giant gash that's still bleeding as well, and his shoulder is definitely popped out. The paramedic has just strapped some weird life support system to Jason's body, and the system is blaring loudly, every time Jason's heart beats. I take Jason's hand in mine, as the machine beeps a few times.

"I wasn't finished." Jason catches my attention, and I look over to see his eyes, his beautiful, stunning blue eyes, staring right at me. He is giving me a sad smile. "If I am going to die-"

"You are NOT going to die!" I cut him off, he can't die. What would I do then? He can't leave me, I love him. Tears begin to flow back down my face, and Jason frowns and wipes them away.

"Hey. Hey Grace don't cry." Jason says, wiping away the tears with one hand.

"Gracie. Please listen to me." I look at him sadly, but he continues, his eyes never leaving mine. "The reason I tried to save you, was because of how I feel about you. I couldn't let you get hurt."

His eyes gaze into mine with such intensity, I was sucked into them.

"Grace… I love you."

My world shifts. He loves me… he really loves me. I look at him in disbelief. "You… you do?"

Jason smiles slightly. "Of course. Since the day I met you. And since… well I may not make it… I had to tell you. I couldn't die without telling you."

My heart melts. "Oh Jason… I love you too."

Jason looks at me for a moment, then breaks out into a grin. "Really? You do?"

I laughed softly, and gaze into his wonderful blue eyes. "Yes I do."

Jason picks up my hand, and kisses it. In the back of my mind, I can hear the machine beep faster and faster.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Jason asked giving me a wistful smile.

Seeing that Jason is getting weaker, and struggling to speak, my heart races, but I need to be strong. For Jason.

"What?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "That song. The one by Passenger."

He begins to sing softly, with the voice of an angel.

"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low"

He coughs once before continuing.

"Only hate the road when you're missin' home"

In the back of my mind I can hear the paramedics shouting orders to each other, beginning to panic.

"Only know you love her when you let her go"

Jason's grip on my hands is getting weaker, and his breaths becoming shorter.

"And you let her go"

Jason looks at me and whispers, "I love you."

Then he tilts his head back, and closes his eyes.

**Chapter Ten:**

"No." I whisper my voice soft, and cracking. I can hear the paramedics shouting "We're losing him!"

I look at his perfect angelic face, and my heart breaks. "No, please Jay. Please come back to me."

When he doesn't respond, I choke back a sob, and lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. A final good-bye.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The strange portable electrocardiogram begins to beep, only this time it's getting faster and faster, and soon the paramedic glanced at it and gasped. "Look! His heartbeat! He's alive! We need to get him to the ER NOW."

Jason? He's alive. Jason's alive!

One of the paramedics nod, and two others begin to roll up a stretcher, and placed it in front of Jason and I.

After they roll him onto the stretcher, one of the paramedic's begins to speak with me, saying something about having to go to the ER for my neck wound. I'm not really listening though. Jason's alive. Nothing else matters right now.

Shaking her head, the paramedic motions for Hannah to come forward. Hannah begins to urgently speak with the paramedic, and eventually, Hannah herds me to the ambulance, after a few quick words with Chester and Mamrie.

But nothing matters right now except Jason. He's alive.

Jason's alive.

Jason's POV

I flashed open my eyes in shock. Getting up, I realized that my injuries were gone, and my clothes were clean, no sign of blood. Looking around, I saw nothing but light up ahead, and darkness behind me.

Well it's obvious what way I should go. I started to walk towards the light, when a voice behind me called.

"Jason!"

No… it couldn't be.

Turning around I saw Grace. Looking exactly the same as she did the first day I met her. Her hair was done in flawless curls, and her eyes were sparkling, and she was wearing her red and black plaid shirt and black leggings, and her usual black and white sneakers.

"Grace." I whispered, running towards her, and embracing her in my arms. "Where am I" Grace gave me a sad smile. "Jason. You're in the afterlife." I looked at her shocked, and began to tremble. "I don't want to die! I want to be back on Earth, with you!"

Grace sighed. "I thought you would say that. There is a chance you could go back. But I'm warning you, it means a lot of suffering."

I nodded. "Anything to be with you… hang on. Why are you here? Did you die to?" I asked, my voice shocked.

Grace looked at me. "I'm not Grace. I am your memories, and they take the shape of the strongest human in your thoughts. I appear as Grace, because that's who you want to see."

No. This is crazy. I need to get out of here. Right now.

"I want to leave. I don't care what I have to do." I told the Not-So Grace firmly.

Not-So Grace nodded. Follow me.

Instead of taking the path of light or the path of darkness, Not-So Grace walked sideways. We walked for about ten minutes, before we appeared in front of a huge cliff.

"If you want to go back to Earth, you need to jump." Not-So Grace said. "But I'm warning you, it has its costs. If you jump, you will face the pain you were in upon death, but twice as powerful, and you will have to walk through your most haunting memories. Only then can you return to Earth."

Oh no. That doesn't sound good. But think about real Grace. She needs you.

"Ok. Thank you." I told Not-So Grace.

She smiled. "One more thing. You will not have any recognition of this when you return to Earth. You will not remember anything about how you died, nor will you remember anything upon dying. Good luck."

Gulping, I looked over the edge. I saw nothing but darkness.

For Grace.

Do it for Grace.

And I jumped.

As soon as I jumped, I felt agonizing pain all throughout my body. I screamed in agony. It was the same pain I felt when I was dying, but it felt as though the knife had been poisoned.

I wanted to die.

The fall was continuous. It seemed to never end. I began to count how long I had been falling, to keep my mind away from the pain, but once I got to five minutes, I lost track.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

I looked around, realizing I was falling in slow motion.

Then I wished the pain was back.

Instead of me feeling the pain, the walls were morphed, showing everyone I love in pain instead.

Chester was writhing in agony, and his cries were echoing throughout the cave.

Hannah, was clutching her stomach, her eyes closed as she screamed.

Mamrie was howling, shaking all over, and there were tears streaming down her face.

My heart stopped when I saw Grace.

She was screaming, her eyes open as she stared at me wildly, her hand coming out of the wall trying to reach mine.

"Save me!" she screeched. "It hurts so much!"

"Grace!" I shouted, trying to reach her but every time I got close, the wall seemed to move farther away.

"No! Grace!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. But this time I could only watch her in agony.

After what seemed like hours, the slow motion began to ease up, the screaming stopped, and I found out that I was free falling. The ground was coming closer and closer and I moved faster and faster.

So after all that, I'm going to die when I hit the ground.

I thought of my parents, smiling at me when I came to visit. I thought of Chester, Hannah and Mamrie, who made me smile every day. I thought of Gus, who was probably wondering why I wasn't getting up, I thought of Grace, smiling, as we sat outside on the patio, talking and laughing.

Then my body hit the ground, and everything went black.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Grace's POV:

They told me I wasn't allowed inside. That they were operating on Jason, and they couldn't let me in. So, sighing dejectedly, I walked over to where Hannah was sitting, waiting for me. Sitting back down into the chair, with and unflattering thump, I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them.

"Oh no you don't." Hannah sternly replied. "Grace look at yourself, you need to change and clean off."

Looking down at myself, I knew she was right. My hair and clothes still had remains of blood, mine or Jason's, I had no idea. My hair was tangled, and my neck wound had large bandages wrapped around it. I looked at the door to the operation room wistfully. "I can't leave Hannah."

Hannah sighed, then got up and grabbed my hand. "At least come and change then. Mamrie brought you clothes."

After the paramedics had lifted Jason into the ambulance, they had told me to come along as well, for shock remedy and some treatment for my neck wound. They had told Hannah to come along for company in my case. Mamrie had brought supplies for us later, even bringing a change of clothes for Jason, when he came out of the operation.

Sorry, IF he came out of the operation.

Doctors said Jason had a twenty five percent chance of survival. Not much to come by, but hey, at least he wasn't dead.

My throat closed up at the thought of the doctor coming out of the operation saying Jason had died. It made my eyes spring out fresh tears, and I wiped my eyes quickly, but Hannah noticed anyway.

"Hey Grace don't worry. Jason's tough. He's going to survive. I just know it."

Turning to my friend, I saw her wearing a confident expression on her face, and I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks Hannah. Just give me five minutes." Hannah nodded, and I walked into the bathroom, changing out of the blood-soaked clothes, and putting on fresh grey tank top, a white knit sweater, and some black skinny jeans, and changed my shoes and socks as well, putting on a new pair of blue canvas sneakers. I then began to wash the blood out of my hair, and threw it back into a side ponytail, before putting on some make-up to cover up the fact I had been crying.

I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking about Jason.

"Jason said he loves me." I whispered to myself. "And I love him."

He can't die. I won't let Jason die.

What exactly had happened back at that party? I don't remember much after Jason "Died" but I do remember his heart stopped, and when I kissed him, it started again.

That doesn't happen in real life. It only happens in movies.

Shaking my head in confusion, I began to walk back into the waiting room. Hannah was waiting for me, and she smiled when she saw me. "That's better Grace. Now I need to tell you something. Back at the party… Jason talked to me, as we were running to find you when we heard you scream. He… he told me to record everything that happens until he says to stop. So… I did."

Hannah paused, waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything. Jason… did he know something like this was going to happen? "Ok… so why is this important?"

Hannah sighed. "I got every detail. Every detail from the fight, when Jason was stabbed, to when the man was taken by the police, to… to your conversation before Jason passed out." She looked me in the eyes. "You need to take this footage Grace. I have a feeling that if Jason is alright, he may not remember ever telling you he loves you."

My heart stopped. "He… he won't remember anything?"

Hannah put her hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much though. He told me he loved you before the fight even started."

I looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Hannah smiled, and nodded. "Yeah really Helbig. When Jason wakes up, are you two going to be all lovey-dovey and unbearable to be around?"

I smiled, getting back to my old self for a minute. "Probably not. We might just show a little more affection."

Hannah stuck her tongue out. "Well leave me out of it." She laughed.

I .looked towards the other door, that lead to the waiting room, where Chester, Tyler, and Mamrie were waiting. Only two people were allowed in the operation waiting room at a time.

I sighed. "How much longer do you think?"

Just as Hannah was about to speak, a young man poked his head out of the operation room. "Miss Helbig, Miss Hart?" he spoke in a deep voice. "Mr. Hunter's operation has just been completed, he is still unconscious, but he now has a ninety percent chance of survival."

Hannah beamed at me. "That's great news! Thank you doctor!"

The operator smiled. "He is still asleep, but one of our paramedics is certain she knows how to wake him, but she requires Miss. Helbig. Miss. Hart, can you please head to the main waiting room while we talk to Miss Helbig?"

Hannah nodded. "Sure Doctor. Grace you go with him, I'll go tell the other's the good news."

I nodded, my chest filled with excitement. Jason was going to live.

Following the doctor into the operation room, he led me into a small bedroom, where the paramedic that brought Jason to the ER was standing outside. She smiled when she saw me. "Miss Helbig. I'm sure Dr. Markson already told you the good news, but Jason is going to live." I nodded. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if Jason had died."

I was being completely honest. In just six hours of being without him, my heart hurt already.

The paramedic smiled. "I could tell. But you probably already know why you're here."

I nodded, it was quite simple. When I kissed Jason, and his heart began to beat again, it must mean that if I kiss him now, he will wake up. At least, that's what we are all hoping.

"Hey I never asked you're name." I said to the paramedic, sticking out my hand, "I'm-"

"Grace Helbig. Jason keeps muttering your name in his sleep." The paramedic said smiling. "I'm Jackie Newton"

I looked at her in shock. "He's saying my name in his sleep?" My heart fluttered at the thought.

Mrs. Newton smiled. "I'll leave you to it then. Jason's in here."

Nodding a thank you, I walked into the small bedroom. I stopped abruptly when I saw Jason sleeping in the bed.

His hair was covered in blood, but I could see some of the dirty blond hair underneath, his face had a large bandage just above his left eye, and he had an IV strapped to his arm. Every once in a while, he would mutter something I couldn't understand, and I felt my heart break. He sacrificed himself for me. He saved my life.

I slowly moved towards the bed he was lying on, and I took his free hand in mine. As I stood there for a moment, looking at him, he muttered something I could just make out.

"Grace."

I gasped. Mrs. Newton was right. He does say my name. At that moment, I was filled with happiness. Jason is alive, and he loves me.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

I held the kiss for a few seconds, and was about to pull away, when I heard a small sigh from Jason. His hand released from mine, and moved behind my head, holding me in place. He responded to the kiss, and shocked, I pulled away.

I heard very familiar laugh from the man underneath me, and I looked down to find my brown eyes had met with his startling electric blue ones. Staring at him, frozen in shock, I saw him smile.

"Did you miss me Gracie?"

**Chapter Twelve:**

Jason's POV:

My mind was going at a million miles an hour. As soon as I hit the ground, I began to see everything that had happened in my life, anything of significance I could remember.

"_Carful Jason!" My mother said laughing, as she lifted me off the swing. "Are you sure you're ready to try the big boy swing?"_ Seeing myself as a little kid again was really weird. My hair was a lot more blond then it is now, my eyes being the baby blue, instead of the lighter electric blue. _"Yes Mommy! Megan gets to go on the big swing!" I protested, looking up at my mother in frustration. _

My mind shifted, farther into another memory.

"_Come on Jason! Keep up!" A tall boy with red hair exclaimed, as the two of us ran down the path leading into a large forest. _I was a little older in this flashback, I looked about twelve, and my hair was longer, and sat flat on my face, unlike now, where it poofs up. However my eyes held the same electric blue expression I wore when something didn't feel right. _"Are you sure about this Kyle? Won't we get in trouble?" "Don't be a baby!" _The boy laughed, before running into the forest.

My mind shifted again, putting me into a flashback right outside my old college.

"_Congratulations Jason!" _My father said in pride, clasping my shoulder with his hand, and grinning at me. _"You graduated!" _The younger version of myself was grinning from ear to ear, still wearing the gown and hat I graduated in, my eyes shining. _"Thanks Dad!"_

My mind shifted one more, and I looked around, seeing my backyard, and two figures sitting on the patio chairs.

"_Mamrie would be pissed if she found out you snuck a bottle of gin from her storage." _Came a sweet voice, laced with laughter. _"So we won't tell her." _A second voice responded, deeper than the first. I looked closer, and smiled. It was Grace and I, sitting on the patio chairs watching the sunset together for the first time, a large bottle of gin half empty, and two glasses sitting on the table.

"_You know, you're a really cool guy Jason." _Grace grinned at me. She looked stunning, with her hair in delicate curls, and her eyes sparkling. The other me looked at Grace in amusement. _"Well you're a really cool girl Grace."_

Grace laughed, and held up her glass. _"To coolness." _The second me smiled. _"To coolness."_

As the glasses clinked, the world began to shift, my eyes closed and I felt my body tense up, and I realized I couldn't move.

Struggling to open my eyes, I felt something tingle on my lips, and I relaxed. It was a soft and delicate feeling, and I sighed.

I could hear noise in the back of my mind, a low beeping sound. What's happening? Taking a deep breath I tried to open my eyes again.

When they opened, I felt shock run through my body.

Grace was standing above me, her lips pressed softly against mine. Feeling joy and happiness run through me, I lifted my hand and placed it behind her head, and responded gleefully to the kiss.

Grace suddenly stopped. She pulled away, and I let her, and she stared at me in shock, her beautiful brown eyes as wide as owls.

Feeling amusement run through me, I laughed. "Did you miss me Gracie?"

She stared, frozen, for a few heart beats, then broke into the largest grin I have ever seen. "Jason!" she laughed gleefully, and leaned in again, closing the space between our lips, and pressing them against my own. I kissed her back, happiness filling my whole body.

When Grace pulled away, I smiled at her, my seeing my own emotions shining in her eyes.

"I love you Grace."

I could see one small tear trail down her face, and she smiled at me.

"I love you too Jason."

We sat silently for a few moments, just staring at each other smiling. It was finally happening. Grace was here, telling me she loved me, saying she wanted to be with me. But wait… why? I frowned slightly, my head spinning as I tried to recall what happened.

Feeling a wave of pain suddenly explode near my ribs when I tried to move, I gasped, closing my eyes tightly. Grace was there in an instant, grabbing my hand, and whispering in my ear. "It's OK Jason, don't move, you're OK."

After a few moments the pain subsided. My breathing was ragged, and my heart was racing.

"Grace… what happened? I don't remember anything."

Grace's face fell. She began to tremble, and I looked at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "It's OK Grace, you don't have to tell me right now."

In my head I was screaming to know the answer. The hospital blanket was covering my chest, so I was unable to see the problem there. My left shoulder was propped up on a pillow, wrapped in some kind of sling. My head was throbbing, and I could feel some kind of bandage wrapped around it. Not to mention I felt grimy all over, and I could taste blood in my mouth. But if what happened made Grace react like this? I didn't need to know.

Grace smiled slightly, and slowly began to stop shaking. "Thanks', but I know you're dying to find out. Hannah told me you may not remember, seeing as you hit your head pretty hard. Hannah recorded the whole thing, so I'll show you later."

Just as I was about to respond, a young paramedic holding a clipboard walked inside. "Ah Mr. Hunter. Welcome back. I see Miss. Helbig got you to wake up after all." She said smiling. Grace beamed at the paramedic. "Yes, thank you for everything Mrs. Newton. What's the plan for Jason now?"

Mrs. Newton checked her clipboard. "Mr. Hunter is going to be moved to room 132 on the first floor, in the Recovery section in our Hospital. Miss. Helbig, he must be moved alone, but I'm sure your friends want to know about his recovery anyway."

Grace looked like she was about to protest, but I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about me Grace. I'll be fine. Go relax for a while, and get something to eat." Grace's eyes had a few dark circles underneath them, and when I mentioned food, her stomach rumbled. She paused for a few moments, thinking about it. Then sighed.

"OK. But don't die on me while I'm gone." She murmured.

I laughed. "Promise."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Newton grinned. "I'll call for people to come and wheel Mr. Hunter out of here. Miss. Helbig, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to where you're friends are waiting."

Grace nodded, then leaned over and kissed my cheek in farewell, before following Mrs. Newton out the door.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Grace's POV:

I followed Mrs. Newton out of the operation room, and she led me down the hallway, to the door Hannah had gone through about twenty minutes before. Taking a deep breath, I smiled uncontrollably, thinking about the look on my friends face's when they found out Jason was OK.

Pushing open the door, I heard an excited cry of "Grace!" and I looked around to see Mamrie, Chester and Hannah get up from their seats and walk over to me, with expressions of worry, anticipation, and sympathy flickering on their faces.

Mamrie was the first to speak. "Is Jason OK Grace?"

I grinned at them. "He's awake. Almost a 100% chance of survival."

My three friends gasped and cheered. "Awesome!" Chester cried, a smile of excitement on his face. "When can he go home?"

I frowned. Good question.

"Mr. Hunter can go home as soon as his chest heals, which should be about two or three days. Also, his memory must be restored, but I think that will be a simpler task then his chest recovery. Jason has been moved to room 132, which is just down the hall, and he is allowed four visitors at a time." Mrs. Newton informed, smiling at the four of us. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to work."

I smiled gratefully at Mrs. Newton. "Thank you again for everything."

She smiled. "It was my pleasure." With that, Mrs. Newton walked down an unfamiliar door, and disappeared from our sight.

Chester clapped his hands together. "So can we go see Jason now?"

I nodded, my grin returning. "Yeah, let's go."

The four of us walked down the recovery room hallway, Mamrie reading the room numbers aloud.

"123, 125, 127, 129, 131… here! Room 132!" she exclaimed.

Knocking on the door, we heard a raspy, "It's open!"

Opening the door, I saw Jason lying upright in a new Hospital bed, and I smiled, realizing how much better he looked upon waking up. His hair had been cleansed of any blood, and he was wearing a loose blue t-shirt that was the color of his eyes. His head was wrapped in fresh bandages, and the blankets were again covering the wound near his abdomen.

The Hospital room was like every other one. A plain room with white walls, and a couch and a TV, that seemed to be showing the news. The three of us stepped over beside Jason's bed, and when he saw us he grinned.

"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" I turned around, and saw that Hannah, Mamrie and Chester were looking at him in horror and anger.

Chester narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think man? Have you looked in a mirror yet?"

To everyone's surprise Jason laughed. "I looked worse after the operation, just ask Grace."

My friend's eyes turned to me. Mamrie raised her eyebrows questionably. "So you DID wake Jason up! Hannah told us, but I didn't really believe her until now."

Hannah grinned, "So what did you guys 'talk' about." She said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows.

Jason's face flushed red, and I had a feeling mine did as well. "None of your business Hannah." I grumbled, looking at the floor.

I heard Mamrie and Chester's laugh, and Jason's quick murmur of "Shut up!" Before I hastily changed the conversation. "So Jason, what do you remember?"

That got everyone's attention. Jason looked at me for a long time, as if trying to put the pieces together.

"I remember loud music, and feeling really happy. Then I suddenly felt cold all over, and then searing anger. More anger I can ever remember feeling before." Jason's voice broke, as if he was struggling to continue. I gently touched his hand, and smiled at him, urging him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"Then I remember shouting, and agonizing pain. Wave after wave of pain. Then silence." He looked at Chester, Mamrie and Hannah, who wore unreadable expressions, then Jason looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

"I remember a song. You know, the one I always hum when were on the patio? Let her go by Passenger?"

I smiled, knowing where this was going. "Yeah I know."

Jason looked like he wanted to continue, but didn't know what to say. "That's all I remember. What the hell happened to get me like this, and you too Grace." He raised his hand to touch the bandage on my neck, I almost forgot it was there.

There was complete silence for about thirty seconds, before I sighed. "It's a long story, and Hannah happened to record it on her phone."

"Only because Jason told me too!" Hannah defended quickly.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

Hannah nodded, taking her phone out of her pocket and typing in the passcode and pulling up a video. "We were having a party in your backyard, and we had an unexpected visitor. Gus smelled him out-"

"Speaking of Gus where is he?" Jason interrupted, eyes filled with concern.

"Tyler volunteered to look after him until we came home." Mamrie replied. Jason nodded, then turned back to Hannah. "Ok go on."

"Well Gus smelled him out then came back to you. Once you understood what was happening, we heard a scream. You knew it was Grace at once, and told me to film whatever happened. You said we needed as much proof as possible. So I filmed." Hannah finished, looking at Grace, then back at Jason. She handed the phone to Jason, who took it gingerly from her hands, and then turned to Grace.

"Will you watch it with me?" He asked, shooting me a pleading glance.

I nodded. "Of course." Kneeling beside the hospital bed, I angled myself to get a good look at the phone, and Chester, Mamrie and Hannah got behind in positions to watch the scene as well. I smiled at Jason. "Whenever you're ready."

In all honesty, I didn't want to watch the scene. It was hard enough to witness it, I didn't want to relive that experience again. But Jason sure as hell couldn't watch it alone.

Taking a deep breath, Jason pressed play.

There was a lot of shouting and screaming. The camera was a bit shaky as well because Hannah and Jason were running. When they broke through the crowd, I heard a gasp from Jason. Hannah zoomed in, and the man was holding the pistol against my head, and there was blood pouring from my neck. My eyes were widened, and I flashed back to how I had been feeling. Terrified.

Looking over at Jason, I saw his mouth was wide open, a look of anger and shock on his face. I heard a voice coming from the phone, and turned my attention back to it.

"Hannah keep the camera going. I'm going to save Grace."

"Are you crazy?"

Hannah and Jason. Looking closer, I saw the camera was pointed at Jasons face, a steely look of determination and anger on his face.

"I HAVE to save Grace."

My heart melted. Jason really wanted to save me.

The camera zoomed in on Jason and Gus running towards the man. Jason kicked the pistol out of his hand, and I could hear the man swearing loudly.

"Nobody Fucking Touches Grace."

That one line sealed it. Jason loved me, and the anger and fear he felt for me was all expressed in that one sentence.

The rest of the fight was blur. I turned to Jason to watch his reaction, and every once in a while he would wince at the phone, and I would squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Then came the dagger. When the knife dug into Jason's chest, I heard my harsh scream from the phone.

"JASON NO!"

Jason gaped at the phone, then drew his other hand forward to rub absent-mindedly at the wound in his chest.

Tears began to fall down my face as I watched the rest of the scene. Especially when Jason started singing. When Jason laid his head back, the video ended, and Jason handed the phone back to Hannah, and sat silently for a while.

"I really did all that?" Jason spoke after about two minutes, his voice soft and sad.

I nodded. "Yeah Jay, you did."

Jason sighed. "Good. I did the right thing."

I looked at Jason appalled. "But look where it got you!" I exclaimed. "How is that the 'right thing'?"

He smiled at me. "Neither of us ended up dead. So it's the right thing."

I shook my head. "You're optimism is scary, it really is. Don't do something like that again Jay. It was the bravest and stupidest thing I have ever seen."

He brushed the hair away from my face and smiled at me, making my heart melt. "I can't promise that Gracie."

"Hey guys!" Chester interrupted. "We have a problem."

Jason looked at him baffled. "What Chester?"

He pointed at the TV. "You two are the number one story on NBC."

Shit.

**Chapter Fourteen:**


End file.
